


Carry That Weight

by Anoel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cosplay, External Source, Fanvids, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Representation Matters, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: I will sing a lullaby. #RepresentationMatters





	Carry That Weight

Title: Carry That Weight  
Music: "Golden Slumbers / Carry That Weight" by Jennifer Hudson (cover of The Beatles)  
Fandom: Star Wars  
Focus: Leia & Rey  
Summary: I will sing a lullaby. #RepresentationMatters  
Content Notes: None.  
Notes: Made for Vividcon Premieres 2017 with help from bessyboo.  
Download Link: [Carry That Weight (99 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-CarryThatWeight.mp4)  
[Dreamwidth Post](http://anoel.dreamwidth.org/167864.html)


End file.
